Talk:Zala
Full body pic Do we actaully have a half decent full body pic of her? I've seen the edit war that went on, but neither picture is satisfacory to be honest. One-Winged Hawk 07:34, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I can take a good screenshot myself if you tell me which episode to use. Drunk Samurai 09:57, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Thats a tough one. I'll check myself later this evening. If not, I'll come back to this. One-Winged Hawk 14:56, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :I can confirm I don't have a decent image of her myself. One-Winged Hawk 07:30, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Query What did the FUNimation use as the female Baroque Work's names? Ms. Doublefinger is on this page, yet I've never seen any of the non-fan versions use this name... One-Winged Hawk 07:30, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Real name Should we use her real name, "Paula", instead of Miss Doublefinger, for the page name? Like Edward Newgate and Monkey D. Luffy? Everyone knows them as "Whitebeard" and "Straw Hat", respectively, but their original name is used instead. Yatanogarasu 20:09, 31 January 2010 (UTC) :Miss Doublefinger at the moment is more known as Miss Doublefinger than Paula like Akainu is to Sakazuki.Mugiwara Franky 07:03, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::We have no confirmation that was her name, since she knew other BW members but apparently they weren't aware who she was. Paulie could be an identity she took while under cover for BW so she could interact with members freely without them knowing who she was. Now they know who she is, there isn't any point in her hiding that identity and regardless its the name she is using be it her real name or not, that was the lifestyle Goldenweek's dream thingy revealed she wanted to live out her life as. One-Winged Hawk 10:08, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Paula's abilites. I recently edited some stuff related to her powers but it was removed, back then I did that under anonymous circumstances so I decided to create an account and post a message here. I noted that her powers gave her the ability to traverse terrain in ways normal people can't. (like casually walking up a wall or hanging upside down from bridge-like structures, as seen in the fight with Nami) I thought this was a notable feature of her powers not mentioned on her page. It would likely also allow her to do her extreme sexy walk as normal people and even many devil fruit users couldn't sustain to keep walking like that without extra support. I made this last assumption because I haven't seen any character who walked or moved in such an extreme way as that it would be impossible to maintain, than her. The first part are actual visible and confirmed abilities, the sexy walk assumption is only my speculation, however I think I'm not the only one who tought that. I hope this helps :) Rutgeros (talk) 08:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean by sexy walk? 17:14, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Paula's pipe as "weapon" After doing certain observation, I managed to deduce that Paula has the ability of transmitting the power granted by the Toge Toge no Mi to inert objects she has direct contact with; as seen when she deforms her clothes into spikes. However, it also must be noted that her pipe could have been also altered by this power once as well; we can base this on the fact that after performing the Stinger Hedgehog technique, Paula can be seen puffing puffing from it. My point is, if she she didn't have the ability to transmit the Toge Toge no Mi effect to inert objects, specifically her pipe, wouldn't have this pipe been destroyed or crushed when performed the previously noted technique? I think the fact that she could have the power to transmit her power to inert objects she has direct contact with should be included, as well that her pipe could also be used as weapon, since, according to this scenario, it would form one of the spikes created when performing the Stinger Hedgehog technique. 13:03, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Devil Fruits affecting clothes and secondary personal belongings is not a valid argument for anything as it has already been explained by Oda why they change in accordance with the power. It's to avoid excess nudity in the comic. The pipe is just a coincidence. 22:23, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I am aware of Oda's statement about clothes, however, my point is about the pipe; a coincidence does not explain that she is still carrying a pipe after performing such a destructive technique. The Toge Toge no Mi could have an effect similar to Busoshoku Haki, allowing its user to transmit the Devil Fruit's effect to weapons or any other inert objects the user has direct contact with. 12:33, October 22, 2013 (UTC)